


Like Brother, Like Sister

by lifegivingwords



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Merlin saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegivingwords/pseuds/lifegivingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy babysits Daisy. Daisy misses Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Brother, Like Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what this is. It came to me during lecture and I could not let it go.

“Eggsy, I’m not sure about this,” Roxy mumbled as Eggsy handed her yet another stuffed animal. He had called her at 7:30 that morning to ask if she would watch Daisy for a few hours while Michelle was at work and he left for a mission. Harry had offered to keep the little girl, but he was needed in a mission debrief, so that left Roxy as the only person that Eggsy could ask.

 

“Rox. You’ll be fine. Just giver her her breakfast around 9, play a bit, fix a lunch and soon mum will be here to pick her up. Easy,” he replied with a wide grin. “You’ll be fine. She loves her Aunty Rox!”

 

Glancing at the unhappy little face balanced on Eggsy’s shoulder, Roxy wasn’t so sure Daisy was a willing party in this. Soon enough Eggsy had transferred all of Daisy’s gear to Roxy’s living room and was saying good bye at the door. Crouching down to get on the three year olds level, he pulls her close for a great big bear hug.

 

“Alright my Dais. You’re gonna hang out with Aunt Roxy for a bit, yeah? Mummy or Uncle Harry will be picking you up after lunch or so. I’ll see you a little bit, love. Be good!” Quickly he pecks a kiss on her cheek before giving Roxy a hug and a whispered ‘thanks’ before rushing out the door.

 

Not even two heartbeats later Daisy begins to shed great big tears and her lip begins to tremble.

 

“Oh no, love. Let’s not cry,” Roxy begins babbling. “There’s nothing to cry about. No, no, nothing to cry about.”

 

Of course Daisy pays no attention to her warnings and soon sobs are filling the house. _I told Eggsy this wasn’t a good idea._ Not knowing what to do, Roxy scoops the little girl up and begins to pace and pat her back. Forgetting she still has her glasses on and is apparently recording, she is startled when Merlin’s amused chuckle rolls through her ear.

 

“Well now, Lancelot. What is happening on your end? It sounds as if the world is ending,” he says.

 

_Bloody perfect._

 

“Well, _Merlin_ , my end is a tad chaotic at the moment. I’m keeping an eye on Daisy for Michelle this morning and so far it’s going splendidly,” she replies.

 

“Hmmm….I can hear that. Are you sure you wouldn’t like my help?”

 

“No, I do not need your help. I can handle a three year old on my own.”

 

There is a beat or two of silence before a snort and a cut off chuckle.

 

“Okay, well I’ll just leave you to Miss Daisy. Are we still on for our dinner date?”

 

“Yes, Lachlan. I’ll see you at 7?”

 

“Yes, dearest. Call me if you need me.”

 

With a quiet click Roxy knows Merlin has signed off. Sighing Roxy continues to rub Daisy’s back and bounce her a bit. Soon enough her sobs turn into quiet snuffles that turn into hiccups.

 

“There now. You always have fun with Aunt Roxy, right? There’s no need to cry, love,” Roxy says with relief.

 

She carries the now quiet toddler into the kitchen to begin prepping for breakfast. After the small meltdown things settled down and Daisy began to have fun. They played hide and seek, tea party, and even went into the back garden for a little bit. Finally it was lunchtime, but apparently Daisy had had enough fun. Roxy was happily singing along to the radio as she made some sandwiches when ear splitting screams filled the house.

 

“Daisy? What’s wrong?” she cries as she races into the living room.   


Poor Daisy is curled up on the couch with her stuffed pug, a gift from Merlin, and is crying her little eyes out. Unlike this morning, everything Roxy tried did not help her stop crying. Finally sighing in defeat, Roxy clicks her glasses to connect her to Merlin.

 

oooOooo

 

Just as he is sitting down to have a bite to eat, Merlin’s glasses ring. He quickly answers and winces as the cries of Daisy can be heard.

 

“Roxy?”

 

“Hi love. Ummm…what are you doing at the moment?”

 

“I was just about to have some soup for lunch. How is everything going for you?” Of course, based on the sounds coming through the line he could tell it was not going well.

 

“Well actually I was wondering if you wanted to come over for lunch. If you’re busy, don’t worry about. I know Daisy would love to see Uncle Merlin though,” Roxy replies.

 

At the mention of his name, he can hear Daisy stop crying for a few moments before she started up again. Taking pity on Roxy Merlin agrees and says he will be over shortly. He can’t contain his smug grin when Roxy audibly sighs in relief.

 

When he reaches Roxy’s home he knocks quickly and smiles as he hears the quick footsteps of the little girl.

“Merl!” Daisy cries with joy as soon as she sees him standing in the doorway.

 

Before Merlin can say anything in return she launches herself into his arms and cuddles up under his neck. His heart melting, he steps inside and greets Roxy, standing at the end of the hall, with a quick wink and grin.

 

“Hello, my dear. How has your day been so far?” he asks Daisy as he directs them into the kitchen with Roxy.

 

“We played hide n’ seek, tea party, and Aunt Wox let me play in dirt!” Daisy babbles excitedly.

 

Roxy looks on in confusion. _Wasn’t she just crying her eyes out not even five minutes ago?_ Merlin looks just as confused.

 

“Love, I thought you were having a bad day. You sounded very upset when Aunt Roxy called me.”

 

Daisy gets a sly smile as she turns to look at her aunt.

 

“I love visitin’ Aunt Wox. I sad this morning, but I wanted to see you. You are always wiv Aunt Wox, but you not here,” she says as she hugs Roxy’s leg.

 

Dumbstruck at her niece’s clever manipulation, Roxy can do nothing but laugh and caress Daisy’s hair. Merlin is roaring with laughter and soon tears running down his cheeks.

 

“You are too much like your brother, Dais,” he says still chuckling. “Well, now that you’ve gotten me here, why don’t we sit down and have lunch?”

 

Merlin lifts Daisy up onto her booster seat and gets her cup of juice ready as Roxy quickly finishes assembling the sandwiches and salad and readies a plate for everyone. Once they are seated at the table, Daisy grabs Roxy’s hand and then Merlin’s. Smiling sweetly she says, “you the best, bruv.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
